


You play the game like no one's watching

by Evatoucour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (In case you didn't know already), Alternate Universe, Apprentice detective Hayden, Detective Stiles, How Do I Tag, Is that enough tags ?, M/M, Mob boss Derek, My First AO3 Post, There's not actually any Stiles/Derek things, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evatoucour/pseuds/Evatoucour
Summary: Hayden watched him for a full 5 minutes more anxious than ever. This wasn’t a good idea. Maybe they shouldn’t have come here. Everything about this man, this Derek Hale screamed power. They shouldn’t have come here to ask him this.





	You play the game like no one's watching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ! This is my first work on this fandom, and on AO3, so please, don't be too harsh with me.  
> Also, I'm not English so, if you see any mistake, do tell me :)  
> Also, Hayden is kind of a bitch in this. Sorry.  
> (Btw, the title is from Little Red Lung's song : 50 fingers)
> 
> Well this is awkward, I don't really know how to do this so yeah, here you have it.  
> Enjoy !

The brunette fidgeted on her chair, gulping under the stare of the man sited behind the large wood desk that was in front of her. She has been here for only about 10 minutes, but she felt like it was more years than minutes. She clenched her fist, her eyes never stoping moving, looking anywhere but the man in front of her. The man was intimidating okay ? Note the sexy kind of intimidating -which she usually was onto- but the I-could-kill-you-without-moving-and-you-know-it kind of intimidating. He not only had a stare that could kill, but such an aura, that she could only understand how this man got where he is now.

 

Dragging in a breath, she finally decided to lay her eyes on him. The first thing she saw was his eyes. Eyes, that were neither blue, nor green, and nor grey. Eyes that were the perfect mix of these colors, yet a color that she never saw before, more used to the dull browns or blues, some lighter than others. Those eyes held a glimpse of something she couldn’t identify -was that anger ? , the rest of his face blank, appart his hairy eyebrows that moved form a frown to a scowl that somehow looked more like a bored expression than anything else. He was reclined against his big leather chair, his elbows propped against the handles and his hands clasped on his knee.

 

He finally turned his stare to another man standing behind her and raised his eyebrows, somehow waiting for an answer. Which apparently he got since he turned back to her. He sighed and leaned forward to place his hands on his desk, becoming even more intimidating if it was possible.

 

« It seems that our common friend will arrive later, so why don’t you state your presence her Miss … Romero, am I right ? » he said, his voice oddly pleasant to the ear.

 

« Yes ! Right, um, Romero that’s me. Hayden Romero. » she cleared her throat, wincing, then continued. « I was, uh, we were hoping you could help with a case we’re on »

 

She paused, waiting for him to say something, but he only made a wave of the hand, telling her to continue.

 

« Right, we were hoping you could tell us about the whereabouts of a certain Jennifer Blake. We are searching her because we believe her to be involved in a drug business that sells a drug that um, that is really dangerous »

 

« And by « dangerous » , what do you exactly mean ? It’s not like drugs aren’t dangerous are they ? » he said with a slight smirk

 

« Yes ! Right, uh, I meant that this drug kills the consumer. It kills generally 5 to 12 hours after being ingested. »

 

« I see » he said, reclining back in his seat posing his head on his fist and taping the fingers of his other hand on the desk. He hummed and narrowed his eyes, lost in thoughts.

 

Hayden watched him for a full 5 minutes more anxious than ever. This wasn’t a good idea. Maybe they shouldn’t have come here. Everything about this man, this Derek Hale screamed power. They shouldn’t have come here to ask him this. They were detectives, they were not supposed to ask people like him information on a case. Like they couldn’t go somewhere else, as if they didn’t have any other people that could give them the information they needed. Why come here then ? Why ask Derek Hale, of all people, for information ? Well, all that really mattered right now was where the hell Stiles was ? He was the one that suggested, no ordered her, to go to this place and wait for him. He practically sent her to get killed and he was now a good 17 minutes late. She huffed as she looked at her watch. How could he do this ? She knew that this job had certain … risks, but she didn’t sign to be stuck with one of the most dangerous man of all Beacon, hell even of the whole west coast.

 

« And why would you assume that I know anything about her Miss Romero ? » She startled, Derek’s voice jolting her out of her thoughts. She trembled slightly under his gaze, and the growl she could hear in his voice. She drew in a shaky breath and opened her mouth to answer him, but the loud rattling of the doors opening stoped her.

 

Hayden turned and saw Stiles, waltzing forward and rolling his eyes. Hayden’s eyes widened, ready to pop out of her head as she watched him go stand right in front of Derek Hale’s desk and slam his hands onto it.

 

« As if you don’t know Hale, we know you’ve been screwing her for months » Stiles said, but instead of animosity in his voice, Hayden could only hear exasperation.

 

« That information is incorrect I’m afraid » Derek said, and Kira knew that they were fucked. They, no, no Stiles came here and insulted Derek and now he was going to kill them. « I haven’t « screwed » her since last winter » He scoffed, eyes narrowing slightly as he took in Stiles who leaning towards him on his desk. Few intense minutes of starring passed between the two men, leaving Hayden confused and terrified, when Stiles finally drew back with a groan, throwing his head back and collapsed on the chair beside Hayden’s. Derek crossed his arms, a smug grin on his face as he looked at the pale column of Stiles’ throat.

 

« Alright, alright, my bad. Now would you please be so kind as to tell us where she is ? » Stiles replied. Hayden looked at Stiles and wondered if he had finally gone crazy. Well, crazier than he already he is - if 3 months of working with him taught Hayden something, it was that Stiles Stilinski was the craziest man she’s ever met. And by crazy, she meant stupid. Who would jump in front of an armed man and daring him to shoot ?

 

She closed her eyes and tried to calm down and tried to find a solution to this situation. She knew that they most likely wouldn’t get what they came here for, so that’s one big problem for the rest of the case. The other being them probably getting killed. Oh god what would she tell her sister ? Wait, will she see her again ? What had Stiles gotten them into ?

 

Hayden was to busy panicking on her own that she didn’t see the amusement creeping on Derek’s face. He barked out a laugh that made her jump on her seat.

 

« Well, if it’s so nicely asked, how could I refuse ? » he said, getting up and going to a cabinet behind him. He took a bottle from the silver tray that seemed to be filled with scotch or brandy. He served himself a drink came around the desk, right in front of them.

 

Hayden had trouble breathing. Derek Hale was at less than 3 feet in front of her, leaning casually on his desk while seeping his drink. His eyes quickly looked Hayden over before setting on Stiles, a smile gracing his lips. Stiles was looking back at him, waiting for him to tell something.

 

« The last time I saw her was after I came back from Chicago. We stayed the night together and she left the following morning she left. I never saw her again after that. » Derek stated.

 

« Yes I know, what I want to know is where is she now, as in, right now. » Stiles said, crossing his arms.

 

« Well right now, I don’t know where she is - »

 

« As if you don’t have her monitored Derek » Stiles sighed

 

« - but I know where she was this afternoon and with your luck, she hadn’t moved yet. »

 

Derek finished, taking a sip from his drink.

 

« ‘Yet’ ? What do you mean yet ? » Hayden stepped in, frustrated to be left out. Derek looked at her, he might as well be staring at her soul at this point, before looking back at Stiles and then at her again. She was slowly starting to be irritated by Stiles’ behavior. She was going to get them killed. Or only him maybe, since Derek had made a point to ignore her since Stiles got here. What was that anyway ? Less than 10 minutes ago, he was staring at her like crazy, and now he barely acknowledged her presence ? What’s with that ? She was a detective, like Stiles was, as if not better seeing how crazy he acted. Plus Derek Hale was a criminal. The worst kind, so he had no rights to ignore her.

 

« She will leave the country, probably tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, know that she knows that you guys are after her. » Derek said, as if stating the obvious

 

« How could she know that we’re after her ? I mean we only started this case like a week ago or something ? » Hayden asked, scoffing. This was ridiculous. Derek narrowed his eyes, answering her after a short pause.

 

« News travels fast in this world. » Hayden shivered at Derek’s way to put an emphasis to ‘in this world’. As if Hayden had forgotten where she was.

 

Stiles watched the exchange, Derek staring Hayden into submission while she was trying to do her best to not show her fear. « Alright, so, where is she ? » he asked, getting up to try to get Hayden out of Derek’s attention. He finished is drink in one gulp then turned around to reach a pen and a piece of paper from his desk. A few seconds later, he gave the paper to Stiles, an address written on it. Stiles read it then nodded his head.

 

« This better not be shit Derek, I haven’t got any sleep in three days so I want this done and I want it quick. » Stiles stated, arching his eyebrows.

 

« You know me Stiles » Derek replied, holding his arms out, shrugging slightly.

 

« Yeah, and that’s exactly why I’m asking. Anyway, thanks for this » Stiles pointed the piece of paper in his hand. Hayden gathered her bag and stood up, understanding that their meeting was over.

 

Derek nodded his head once and watched them going to the door. Stiles opened it, urging Hayden to come out first then turned back.

 

« And thanks for scaring my assistant you dickhead » Stiles lashed out before closing the door. Hayden’s heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. That’s it, they were going to die and it was all Stiles’ fault. She closed her eyes and was already picturing herself on the rug beneath her feet, a bullet hole between his eyes. But she let out the breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding when all she heard was a laugh coming from inside the office they just left.

 

She frowned, gaping and blinking to be sure she hadn’t just imagined that.

 

« Hayden ? You coming ? » Stiles called her from a few steps in front of her. She jerked into motion and jog a little to reach Stiles.

 

« Yeah … »

 

At this very moment, Hayden Romero started questioning her life choice more than ever, and was convinced that somehow, someday, Stiles Stilinski was going to get her killed.

 

 

~0~

 

 

Three hours later, Julia Baccari a.k.a Jennifer Blake, was handcuffed and in the back of a police car, spiting harshful words to Stiles and Hayden and anything concerning Darak, the drug she created and sold, was destroyed

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !
> 
> I will probably (definitely yeah) make this a series ;)
> 
> Bisous.


End file.
